Smile
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: This one-shot is simply because even the smallest of gestures from a complete stranger can brighten one's day. x3


**Smile**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any shape form. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney, or to those who created them. Also, I do not own Peter Pan or Captain Hook in any shape or form. All rights belong to J.M. Barrie or to those who it is licensed to.

**Author's Note**: This story is rated T due to fluff and romance. This is an Axel and Naminé pairing and it's from Namine's POV. And yes, I adjusted their ages accordingly for this piece. x3

**0.0.0**

**Naminé's POV**

"So, Pan," I read aloud melodramatically as I held my book before me, "this is all your doing."

"Ay, James Hook," I answered sternly as I took tiny little baby steps as I continued to read aloud, "it is all my doing."

"Proud and insolent youth," My voice dropped an octave as it became more dark and sinister, "prepare to meet thy doom."

"Dark and Sinister man," I swung my arm out dramatically as Peter Pan unsheathed his sword as he prepared to parry with Hook, "have at thee."

**"**Pan, who and what are thou?" I cried out huskily as I bowed inwardly feigning a mortal blow to the ribs.

"I am youth, I'm joy," I answered at a venture as I straightened my form and stood proudly. "I'm a little bird that has just bro–"

"Hey, hey not bad at all," I gasped in shock as I realized I was no longer alone, and I instinctively released my grasp on the book as I heard the distinct sound of a man's voice as he approached me as he clapped his hands in approval. I quickly bowed my head down obscuring my pale rosy features behind my silky golden locks as the pages of the novel made a faint fluttering noise as it spiraled towards the pristine white tile of the college campus floor.

"Hey, hey, don't stop just because of me," the tall lanky redhead apologetically answered at once as he reflexively kneeled to the ground and scooped up the book. His lips curved into a soft playful smile as he extended my book back towards me. "You read with so much passion and you have such a beautiful, beautiful voice,"

I turned away from him curling in on myself as I nervously twirled a stray strand of hair around my finger quickly glancing about the empty hallway as I tried to avoid his piercing yet friendly gaze.

"No, no, hey," he tucked my book under his arm as he reached out and softly tipped my chin up as my eyelashes fluttered as I tried to glance away from him. "Come on, smile. The worlds not such a dark place that it should make you want to hide that stunning face of yours from everyone. Pretty please, for me?" he asked as I looked into his intent emerald-green eyes as he smiled in earnest.

I pulled one hand up close to my face as I giggled and flashed him one of my dazzling brilliant white smiles. I couldn't help but doubling over with laughter as leaned into him as I returned his kind gesture as he tentatively wrapped his arm around me.

He stood up straight alongside of me as he likewise laughed as he reached under his arm and then handed me back my book, "See, now that wasn't so bad now was it? By the way, my name is Axel Flurry, and I couldn't help but notice that you're that quiet, lovely girl from my Advanced Poetry Class that I just joined last week,"

"Oh, I... I usually sit way towards the back... and I guess... I... I..." I blushed as I momentarily stumbled for words and then I caught myself as I stood up straight and then confidently extended my hand towards him, "My name is Naminé Kurosaki and it's a pleasure to meet you Axel Flurry."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Naminé Kurosaki," he looked me straight in the eye as he extended his hand towards me and I felt as a soft blush crept across my features as I gently placed my hand in his as he then bowed and gently placed a feather light kiss on the back of my hand. He then gently released my hand and flashed yet another of one his dazzling grins as he winked and then turned to walk away, "perhaps we'll see each other again soon."

"I'd like that." I answered him softly as I watched as he walked away.

I then clutched my book tightly to my chest and smiled as I recalled his words. "Maybe the world isn't such a dark place after all."

**The End**


End file.
